This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Fasteners are commonly used to join multiple components together, or to couple one or more components to a support structure. Various capture devices, including captive fasteners, are also known to prevent complete disengagement and thus removal of a fastener from a support structure, which could otherwise result in loss of the fastener.